


Super Clumsy

by Gwennavierre



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Friendship, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Multi, Picnics, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwennavierre/pseuds/Gwennavierre
Summary: A nice picnic and a conversation about super powers during lunch.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 17
Kudos: 151





	Super Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot that popped into my head. I was originally thinking a classroom setting, but then the day was nice and I thought it should be a nice picnic day for our favorite class as well, so.... here. :D
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter for "Accidental Dates", too, just needed a palate cleanser to help with writer's block, I guess? Check out my other stories if you wish! Comments and kudos make me smile!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome!  
> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Also, should I add more or leave it as is?

\-----

It was a calm and bright Friday, so far free of akuma attacks or angry clouds in the sky. Several students in Ms. Bustier’s home class had decided to spend their lunch under the sun together than in their homes. Even Adrien was allowed to stay, after some minor pleading with his bodyguard. Marinette had learned that the grumpy looking man actually had a huge soft spot for his charge, and it never took much persuading to get him to look the other way and let Adrien spend time with his friends. 

Since she lived so close, Marinette had run home and grabbed blankets and snacks to share with the small but (mostly) close class. Even Chloe and Sabrina had chosen to join, and Marinette realized she wasn’t as upset about that as she would have been in the past. Chloe had made some huge mistakes, but the girl was trying to make amends in her own way. She had even helped Marinette carry pastries from the bakery to the park. Marinette had pretended not to notice the wad of cash Chloe had left in the tip jar before they left. 

Soon everyone was sitting, laying or otherwise sprawled out on blankets, blinking happily at the bright sky while munching on croissants, rolls, macarons, and other baked goods. Someone had brought cans of soda and some fruit. It may not have been a well balanced meal, but the company and sunshine more than made up for it. 

Conversation was light and pleasant, discussions of summer plans and favorite restaurants coming and going. Eventually, as most in Paris would come to expect, the topic of super heroes came up. 

Rose squealed at an idea and grabbed her girlfriend’s arm in excitement. 

“Oh! Juleka and I were talking the other day about” she paused for dramatic effect before her dainty voice filled the air again. “What super hero powers would we have, based on our personalities?” She smile broadly at her friends and fellow students. Most were scrunching their faces in concentration, trying to think of what power would most fit them. “Mine would probably be the opposite of my akumatized self, I think. Like, making things look and smell bright and pretty! Tell them yours, Juleka!” 

The blonde smiled lovingly at the shy girl, who was currently trying to hide behind her hair. 

“Well, um, you know... the thing we talked about... yeah....” 

Rose’s eyes twinkled and she patted Juleka on the head before translating. “Juleka’s power would be to make sure no one was left behind or unnoticed. Anyone being left out or bullied would automatically have a place and friends everywhere they went! Doesn’t that seem perfect?” She beamed with pride. 

Soon, other teens started muttering what their power would be, excitement at the topic growing as shyness fell away. 

“Mine would be the ability to calculate any problem and come up with a solution no matter how difficult the situation seemed.” Max stated. Marinette stifled a chuckle. He’d make a good Ladybug, then, she thought. 

Some answers were more creative than others, a few students choosing a power they’d want rather than one that suited them personally. Though, if argued, there probably wasn’t anything incorrect about that, either. 

Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien sat on a blanket together, quietly listening to the responses, before someone noticed their lack of participation. 

“Alya! What about you? What would your power be?” 

Alya choked slightly on a macaron before recovering, trying to think of something other than “foxy illusionist”. Nino saved her by saying “My girl would definitely have the power to captivate anyone who looked into her gorgeous eyes.” He turned to face her, winking salaciously, and she shoved him gently away. 

“Sure, sure, that works on you anyway” she laughed. 

“And mine would be the power to protect everyone I love.” Nino looked at his girlfriend and two best friends in turn, making sure they knew exactly who he was talking about. 

Of course, Alya already knew he was Carapace before Chloe ruined things, but neither of them knew Adrien and Marinette knew that. Unbeknownst to Nino and Alya, the other two felt an extra surge of pride for their friend, knowing he was Carapace with or without his miraculous. 

Both were lost in thought for a moment before realizing Nino was asking Adrien what his power would be. 

“Oh. Um.. I guess I hadn’t really thought about it before. Maybe... the ability to free people from bad situations they don’t deserve? I dunno...” 

“Like being able to destroy the bars holding someone in, either literal or figurative?” Marinette asked quietly. 

“Exactly, yeah!” he beamed at her, but her gaze was at the floor, obviously knowing he was one of those who needed help escaping. 

Eager to bring her out of feeling sorry for him, Adrien asked “What about you, Marinette? What would YOUR super power be?” 

Gentle smile. Soft eyes. Hair blowing slightly in the light breeze. 

Marinette’s mind went blank. She tried to use words in her brain to think, but all she could see was herself stumbling over steps into Adrien’s arms, stuttering when she tried to talk to him, running into his back at the picnic.... 

She reached out to grab a roll and somehow managed to knock the entire plate over, rolls spilling everywhere. 

“...clumsy,” she whispered. 

“What?” 

“I’m madly clumsy. I’m so clumsy. That’s my super power, ha ha...” she looked up at her friends, Alya was laughing and Nino was shaking his head with a smile. “Sounds like you, Mari!” he teased. 

Adrien, however, was staring at the pigtailed girl with a look she couldn’t identify. 

A few others had agreed with her statement, and the game continued around them. Sabrina choosing the ability to serve her best friend forever perfectly and never making any mistakes. Chloe seemed almost embarrassed about that. 

Marinette grabbed another roll to eat, more carefully this time, and was happily listening to the conversations shift again once everyone had listed their super powers. She snuck a glance at Adrien and was startled to see he was staring right at her, that unusual expression still on his face. 

“Um... is everything okay?” she asked. 

Adrien blinked, twice, and his gaze moved across her face with intent. Marinette shifted uncomfortably, not used to whatever it was he was doing. She wiped her hand over her mouth, wondering if she had crumbs there or something, but he was staring at her ears now. One, then the other. Then her nose. Back into her eyes. Just past her face at the hair tied into two bunches behind her. 

‘What is he doing??’ she thought, trying desperately not to dissolve on the spot under his scrutiny. 

Everything around them seemed to disappear, the chatter muted by the intensity of the look Adrien was giving her. Then, with a long slow blink and a swallow loud enough for her to hear, Adrien scooted closer to her and leaned into her space. 

Marinette stiffened. She was on edge before but now there was no space between them. She vaguely felt Alya’s eyes on them, and was grateful her friend didn’t draw attention to.. Whatever this was. 

Then, she felt his lips against the edge of her ear as he whispered into it. 

“No sweat, Clumsy Girl. I’m learning the ropes, too.” 

\-----


End file.
